


Why Aren't We Dating

by TheGabbing



Series: My Miraculous Fanfiction [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Post-Canon, alya and nino if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGabbing/pseuds/TheGabbing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four best friends are now in university and Alya and Nino have never gotten over the fact that their best friends didn't date. So obviously, Alya and Nino dare the two to go out on a date to prove that they are not, in fact, head over heels in love with each other. </p>
<p>It didn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the buzzfeed video called why aren't we dating, because why not?

It took a while, but eventually Marinette became close friends with Adrien. She never did end up dating him but she didn’t mind. She had grown out of her teenage crush by the time they became close enough friends for her not to stutter every other sentence. Instead, Adrien and Marinette simply enjoyed hanging out together with no pressure to do anything else.

Sometimes Adrien would swoon over the most recent fight Ladybug had with an Akuma and it forever amused her that he didn’t know Ladybug was sitting right next to her. He got over his crush on Ladybug around their eleventh year but kept the awe he had for her. Other times, they would play random video games for hours on end, attempting to one up the other no matter the game. Marinette thought they made each other better and she was so glad she had gotten over her crush, she didn’t think she would have gotten this close with him otherwise.

Eventually, Marinette realized that she was getting too old to be Ladybug anymore. She and Tikki had a long conversation with how to proceed. It wasn’t like they were needed much anymore. Hawkmoth had been dealt with in her eleventh year of school, and the only thing she and Chat were doing was preventing petty crimes.  The next patrol, she brought it up to Chat and he told her that he had the same conversation with Plagg. They talked for hours before finally deciding that they wanted to stay friends, which meant revealing their secret identities.

In a dark ally, Ladybug and Chat stood across from each other and released their transformations. To be honest, Marinette was surprised they didn’t attract more attention from the screaming.

She and Adrien had a good laugh and a long conversation where they revealed the fact that they had crushes on each other when they were younger. They both agreed, however, they were better as friends and there was no point trying to date when those feelings weren’t there anymore.

But, as per usual, Alya and Nino had other plans.

Since Ladybug and Chat Noir had told the city that they had to retire, Alya had started up her own personal blog. She talked about news and different thoughts on her minds in her videos but one of her favorite things to do videos with her friends. Of course, Alya never let go of the fact that Marinette and Adrien never got together. Even though the four of them were in University now, Alya still bugged her to this day.

Which, in retrospect, she should have seen this coming.

Marinette sat in front of Alya’s camera in her apartment and looked at Adrien in confusion. Alya had told them she needed their help with a special video but this set up was nothing like she had seen before. Behind Marinette and Adrien was a ginormous plastic pink heart with even smaller hearts inside of it. It looked like a background off of one of those romance shows.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders at Marinette, just as confused as she was, when Alya and Nino walked in. Alya was smirking like a cat and Nino seemed to be just as amused. Marinette tensed. Nino rarely was in Alya’s videos because he did most of the tech side of the channel. They had something planned.

Alya’s hands clamped down on Marinette’s shoulders as she grinned down at her best friend. “Thank you guys for coming. Trust me, you won’t regret it.”

Marinette was already starting to regret everything she did to get to this point. Adrien’s face paled. Alya and Nino stood in between Adrien and Marinette, both clasping their hands in excitement. Nino pulled out a remote for the camera and clicked a button. A little red light turned on in the camera and Alya waved her hand.

“Hello, people! Welcome back. Today, not only do we have my fabulous boyfriend on screen,” Alya paused to flourish a hand towards Nino. Of course, Nino took a gracious bow which caused Adrien to snort beside him. Nino shoved him with his elbow and Alya rolled her eyes at them before continuing, “But we also have the absolutely lovely Marinette and devastatingly handsome Adrien!”

“First, we are going to get Adrien and Marinette to introduce each other!” Nino said. He gestured to Adrien at his side and Marinette sighed with relief. Well so far, it wasn’t so bad.

Adrien stuttered over his words before saying, “Uh, Okay, Um… That is Marinette… and she’s a badass.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at Adrien, to which he just smiled widely. Of course he would say that. Even if Marinette wasn’t Ladybug anymore, she continued to work out like she was. Adrien enjoyed poking fun at the fact that she could literally pick him up with no problem. Nino and Alya turned towards Marinette for her introduction of Adrien. She gestured her hand towards Adrien before looking back at the camera and saying, “And that is Adrien, he is basically a supermodel.”

Adrien snorted and slapped his hand over his mouth before composing himself. She grinned at herself for her small reference to the fact that he used to be a superhero. They still hadn’t, and probably never would, tell Nino or Alya that they used to be superheroes. They were positive that their best friends would kill them if they did.

“So these adorable two friends met in middle school. Tell us about that.” Alya said, prompting them.

Marinette started, “Well, I didn’t like him when we first met.”

“Which was not my fault,” Adrien defended himself, pointing at Marinette. “You made an assumption.”

She laughed and leaned back on her chair, letting her guard down just a little. “Yeah, yeah. But eventually I got over that hatred and moved on to liking you. Then got over that and that was when we became friends.” Marinette looked to Alya and Nino, “So why are here?”

Alya’s hands clasped together in excitement and she hopped in place. “One more question, then everything will be revealed.” Alya nodded to Nino to ask the question.

“So if this was the last time you guys would ever see each other, what would you say to the other?” Nino asked, looking between the two of them. Marinette felt her heart skip a beat just at the thought before she calmed herself down.

They looked across each other and Marinette could tell Adrien was trying to form his words without revealing anything about their past lives as superheroes. Adrien sighed. “I guess… I mean I’ve said this before, but obviously, I love you. And you mean a lot to me. You’re one of my best friends, and have been there for me in so many different ways.” Marinette laughed at that one and reached over for Adrien’s hand. He grabbed hers and squeezed. “Yeah… basically just that I’d be really sad without you in my life. So I hope I don’t ever have to say something like this for real.”

Marinette rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand before letting go. “Yeah, and I would say the same thing, basically. I love you, and I’m glad we became friends when we did. And I don’t think I would have the same life I do now if we didn’t become friends. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.” She could feel some tears in the corner of her eyes and she groaned and wiped them away. “Honestly, Alya, this better be important, my mascara was perfect today.”

“It’s always perfect,” Adrien replied smoothly, to which Marinette swatted his leg. He never did stop being a flirt.

Alya smiled and looked into the camera. “Alright. You’ve been friends for a while, obviously you guys have had feelings for each other, or something similar, and you guys clearly care for each other. So… as a social experiment… I want you guys to go on a date and then come back and tell us how you felt about it.”

At the exact same time, Adrien and Marinette shouted, “Wait, WHAT?”

Marinette shook her head. “Nope, absolutely not. Alya, why the hell would –”

“Because if you guys don’t, you prove our point.” Nino filled in. Alya smiled at her boyfriend and then at her best friend.

“And you’re point is?” Adrien asked.

Alya shrugged her shoulders. “I mean, obviously that you guys are head over heels in love with each other and should be dating.”

Adrien and Marinette sighed. When Marinette looked back up at Adrien, there was a look in eyes that she knew all too well. It was the look he got on his face when he was not going to back down from a challenge. She had seen it too many times as Chat Noir and a few more when he was Adrien.

Marinette ran her hand through her hair. “Yeah… Yeah, alright. Fine.” She ignored Alya and Nino as they jumped and cheered at the success and just watched as Adrien smiled at her.

Well, it wasn’t like their decision of not dating would change just because of this experience. Besides, they were going to go to hang out this weekend anyways.


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly fight me I am on a roll. Not only have I updated my angst fic, Away, but I'm updating this??? Maybe University has shoved some kind of work ethic into me. Surprising.

Adrien sighed as he stepped out of his car and laughed to himself. He shouldn’t be surprised by Alya and Nino. Nino constantly bugged Adrien more times than he could count about how he never dated Marinette. Although he never told Marinette, Adrien had a small crush on her for a little while.

 It was a little while before he found out she was Ladybug when he started thinking he might like her. When he did find out she was Ladybug, he decided to throw that thought out the window before it could even flower. Marinette brought up the fact that she didn’t want to date him anymore and Adrien didn’t want to bother trying to change her mind.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to record himself like Alya asked him to do. “So I’m at Marinette’s apartment to pick her up for our date. We decided to get dinner before going to one of those fun arcades. Which, of course, we have done before, so I don’t see how this will change things.” His finger clicked the button to stop the recording.

Adrien turned to walk up the stretch of sidewalk leading to the apartment door just as Marinette stepped out of the door. He dropped his phone out of shock and thankfully he caught his phone otherwise he was sure it would have shattered on the pavement. Marinette was wearing a beautiful blue sundress that Adrien had only seen her wear on special occasions. Her hair was in a half-up do and he could just see the color in her cheeks.

She burst out laughing at his fumble and Adrien didn’t even have the ability to glare at her. His heart was pounding so much that he could barely push out the words, “Uh, you look nice.”

Marinette curtsied, “I know,” she held out her arm towards him, “Shall we?” Adrien quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket before he grabbed her arm and led her to the car. Marinette laughed to herself as he opened her door and Adrien waited until he was sat in the car to ask why she was laughing. She sighed and waved her hand around, “Just this. It’s so weird. Alya and Nino really don’t know when to give up.”

He nodded his head as he started the car and started driving towards their favorite restaurant. “I’m sure they’ll give up after this.” Adrien provided. Marinette hummed back her response and leaned back in the passenger seat.

They rode silently to the restaurant, listening to the quiet drone of the radio. While Adrien was sure Marinette didn’t talk because she was enjoying the comfortable silence, Adrien couldn’t stop thinking about what was happening. He had thought he didn’t have feelings for Marinette. He had thought a lot of things but with how hard his heart was pounding in his chest, he didn’t know how much of that was in the past anymore. Of course, he knew that nothing would happen. Marinette was always steadfast in her decisions and she had already decided that they would stay as friends.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t hope for something more, no matter how hopeless it was.

Marinette got out of the car before Adrien could go around and open her door. She obviously knew that was what he was planning on doing because she smirked at him across the top of his car. He didn’t even have the energy to roll his eyes at her.

She walked into the diner like she owned the place and she might as well have. Adrien and Marinette went there so often that everybody who worked there knew them. Adrien walked in behind her just as he heard their regular server say, “Oh, Marinette, you look absolutely gorgeous. Who you dressing up for?” Adrien waved behind Marinette and Betty raised her eyebrow. “Mm… Well, okay then. I’ll bring you guys you’re regular, go and sit down.”

Marinette sat down into their regular booth and stretched her arms above her head. He tried not to stare at her muscles as she did so. When she relaxed her arms again, she smiled across the booth at Adrien. “So, what does the famous Adrien Agreste do on dates?”

Adrien chuckled. “Well, first I ask the girl questions to get to know her.” Marinette waved her hand mockingly, to encourage him to ask away. “I already know everything there is to know about you, my lady.”

She fake gasped as her hand pressed to her chest. “I beg to differ. I keep many secrets from you, kitty.”

“Okay, twenty questions it is.” Marinette laughed and he could tell that she was probably thinking about how stereotypical it was. Betty walked over and gave them each their favorite drink, a root beer for Marinette and a sweet tea for himself. She said their food was almost ready before she walked away. Adrien leaned back in the booth and smiled. “Alright. I got one. Did you ever have a crush on Chat Noir?” Marinette’s face turned bright pink and Adrien let out a cry of victory. “You did!”

“For like two seconds!” Marinette yelled back, but Adrien couldn’t help himself from feeling warm inside. Not only had she liked him as Adrien, but she had once liked him as Chat Noir as well. It probably meant nothing. Though, Adrien held onto the thought like it was his life line.

Marinette sighed and took a sip of her root beer before asking her question, “Do you ever miss him? Plagg… and being… you know, them.”

Adrien nodded. “A lot, actually. You’d think after so long I would have gotten over it but –”

“No, no, I get it,” Marinette interrupted. She reached over and grabbed Adrien’s hand. “I miss Tikki a lot. Sometimes I want to go over to Master Fu’s just so I can see her again.”

“You think he would let us?” Adrien asked. Marinette shrugged her shoulders, knowing no more or less than he did. “We should go one day. Together. I mean, even if we can’t, we could see the old man.”

Marinette nodded her head. Her hand squeezed his before she let go. “Yeah. We should go next weekend.”

Betty walked up with their food. She smiled at them and chatted for a little while in between bites before she walked off. Adrien and Marinette spent the rest of their time swapping random questions. Sometimes the questions would be something small that they already knew about each other, like what was their favorite color. Marinette’s was green and red while his favorite was blue. Other times, the questions would cut a little deeper, and they always seemed to revolve around their past lives. Adrien didn’t mind talking about it with her, considering she was the only person he could talk to about it. She always seemed to know what he was feeling and knew the best way to comfort him whenever they were talking about what they used to be. He supposed that came with being a superhero herself.

By the time they finished talking, their food was long gone and the scrapes that remained were cold. Marinette and Adrien were taking a quick video of how they decimated their food when Betty shooed them out of the diner, saying something along the lines of them needing to get out and live a little. Marinette and Adrien decided to continue their ‘date’ or whatever it was that they were doing.

They walked a little ways down the street to the arcade. Neither of them saw the point of driving the car a block down. Marinette took his hand and dragged him to the racing game they played every single time they came down to the arcade. They frequented the place so much that the high score screen was filled with LB, CN, AA, and MDC.

As they made their way across all of the two player games, Marinette got a little glint in her eyes as they passed one of the newer ones. She turned and smiled sweetly at Adrien, knowing he would be opposed to it.

A new dance revolution game. Despite being previously coordinated as superheroes, all of that seemed to disappear when they took off their miraculous. Adrien began to protest but he couldn’t help but give in when he looked at her face. He sighed, “Fine. We’re going to fall, though.”

Marinette didn’t seem to mind the thought because she quickly jumped over to the game and slipped a quarter on to it to reserve the next game. The couple currently playing smiled at Marinette before returning to their game, laughing together. Adrien found himself picturing Marinette and him playing the game together like the couple. Laughing as their feet dance, leaning over to kiss each other in between the routines.

She shocked him out of his daze when she elbowed him in the stomach. “Hey, you listening to me?”

“Huh?” Adrien mumbled unintelligently. His mind was still clinging to the end of the fantasy and he could have sworn that Marinette was blushing when he looked over. “Shit, I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was betting that I would get a higher score than you.” Marinette snorted. “If you’re focus on the game is as much on me then I’m stake a million dollars on it.”

Adrien nudged her with his shoulder, laughing at her. “Oh come on, that’s no far. I’m paying you plenty attention.”

She rolled her eyes. “If this is how you pay attention to all your girls on dates, then I’m glad this is just for one night.” While he knew her words were joking, he couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt. He tried to keep his face straight so Marinette wouldn’t know she hurt him. She turned to the side and used her hand to turn Adrien’s face down to her. “Hey, you alright?”

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to pass it off as nothing but Marinette gave him a look that she reserved only for him. The _I know you’re lying so just tell me what’s wrong before I get angry_ look. Adrien sighed. “You make it sound like I have this hoard of girls.” Marinette stared blankly at Adrien. “What?”

“Adrien, we both know that something is bothering you more than that. Which, by the way, I’m sorry for making it sound like that. Seriously, kitty, you can tell me.” The couple stepped off of the game and smiled at them before they walked away.

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Adrien quickly stepped onto the platform. There was no chance he was going to tell Marinette that he was sad that they would never go out for a date ever again. Taking the quarter that Marinette placed down in his hand, he waved it in front of Marinette’s face and said, “If you beat me, I’ll tell you.”

Marinette jumped to try and grab the coin but Adrien quickly pulled it away and popped it into the machine. As it started up a new level, Marinette sighed and stepped onto her side of the game. “This is no fair.”

“You’re just scared I’ll beat you.”

She snorted. “As if.” A small melody started playing through the machine’s speakers before the arrows started flying up the screen. Adrien bent his knees in sync with Marinette and began stepping to the tune. Marinette giggled beside him as she wobbled and jumped in attempt to keep up to the music. He couldn’t help but laughing with her despite the pit in his stomach. Her flats clacked against the metal of the platform and Adrien found himself looking over to her more than once to make sure she didn’t fall.

Every time Marinette’s hands waved to keep her balance, Adrien missed a step as he prepared to catch her. She always laughed at him and poked him in the side when she saw him miss a couple of the steps. His heart skipped a beat whenever she giggled and it was all Adrien could do to not lean over and kiss her senseless.

Letting his feet step blindly to the song, he let his mind wander to his feelings. He couldn’t believe that he had hid it from himself so well. He wasn’t even aware that he still held onto his feelings for Marinette. It did cross his mind that maybe it was remnant of his feelings for Ladybug but he was positive whatever he had felt with Ladybug was over long before he knew she was Marinette.

“Shit.”

Adrien turned just in time to see Marinette start to fall away him, a slight look of fear on her face. Adrien’s hands automatically grabbed onto her waist and pulled her towards him to stable her but he must have pulled to hard because he began to fall as well. Marinette yelped as they bother crashed to the ground, half off and half on the game platform.

He blinked out the stars in his eyes and tried to gain focus. Pushing herself up slightly so she wasn’t on top of Adrien, Marinette looked down at Adrien and laughed. Adrien rolled his eyes at her but chuckled as well. “You know, whatever happened to that grace you had, my lady.”

Marinette bent down slightly and licked the tip of his nose before saying, “It ran away with your suave words.”

He gasped, “Excuse you. I’ll have you know I am still incredibly suave.”

“Prove it.”

Before Adrien could even think about his actions, his hands moved on their own accord. One hand clasped onto her hip and pulled her flush to him as the other cupped her cheek. Marinette barely had time to blink before he pulled her down to him. Their lips pushed against each other roughly and Adrien savored the feeling of wet lip gloss and the sweet smell of her perfume before he let Marinette go.

He refused to look at her, his eyes trained on the ceiling above them. He could not believe he just did that. With one simple action, he effectively ruined their friendship. Marinette didn’t want to date him and he knew that she had been interested in one of the boys in her fashion history class. One stupid thoughtless moment and everything was –

Marinette’s hand grabbed onto his face and Adrien looked into his eyes, preparing for her wrath, but all he was met with was warm eyes and a smile. “So you were bothered by me saying that this date was only a onetime thing.”

Adrien gulped down his nerves and nodded his head slightly. Marinette laughed and leaned down just a little to place a kiss on his cheek. “Come on. We’ll get some coffee and have a talk.”

She pushed himself off of him and held out her hand. The harsh sound of missed steps comes through the games speakers and aggressive lighting from the ceiling highlighted Marinette’s face but all he could feel was his heart jumping into his throat and Marinette’s small nervous smile.

Maybe… everything wasn’t as ruined as he thought it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April fools???? Please don't kill me. 
> 
> Also SIXTY FUCKING SUBSCRIBERS HONESTLY YOU GUYS MAKE ME CRY. Now don't worry, I literally have no life so the last part should be up next week at the latest. Probably. 
> 
> Remember to kudos, subscribe, comment, and bookmark if you love it so more people can love it too!
> 
> I'm defectivegems at tumblr and I also accept fic prompts so ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wipes tears away* Ah.... the last planned chapter.... I'm heart broken

Alya frowned as she opened up her door to see Nino. He gave her an exaggerated frown back before leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Why are you so upset to see your boyfriend?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s antics before walking over to her kitchen to grab him a cup of coffee. “Oh shush, I just wasn’t expecting you.” Alya gave him the cup along with the container of sugar, knowing full well he would probably just dump the entire thing in. He had this thing for disgustingly sweet coffee that she never understood.

Nino tipped the sugar container so it dumped a load into his cup before he placed the container back on the counter. “You said to come around ten,” Nino replied. Alya raised her eyebrow and gestured to the clock that now read 10:50. “You said around ten, not at ten. I was sleeping, so sue me.”

She chuckled at her boyfriend and grabbed a spoon for his coffee. Alya gently tapped him on the nose with it before dropping it into his cup. “I know. You’re always late. That’s why I told Adrien and Marinette to come at 10:40.”

Marinette and Adrien had this habit of being obnoxiously early. She was positive it was good for them to be early for their jobs but she had been woken up by them knocking on her door early one too many times to appreciate it. Nino’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stirred his coffee into his sugar. “That’s weird. Adrien wasn’t at our apartment when I left. His scarf and shoes weren’t there.”

“So now you see why I frowned. I thought they were just hungover or something from last night and that was why they were both late.” Alya said. It wasn’t like them to be late even when they were hungover. Whenever either of them thought they would even be slightly late, they would text whoever they were seeing, even though they would just end up five minutes late. The only reason why both of them would be late would be –

Alya screamed as she grabbed onto Nino. He yelled back at her, trying to balance the coffee in his hand so it wouldn’t spill. Squeezing Nino’s shoulders, Alya squealed again and jumped from excitement. “Nino… Nino, why would both of them be late but Adrien not be at the apartment?”

He groaned and moved towards the counter to put his coffee down. Judging by the now stained cuff of his shirt, Nino hadn’t done such a good job at balancing his coffee. He grabbed the towel laying on the counter and started to pat it dry. “Ugh, I don’t know. Don’t go dragging me into you’re weird theories, Alya, we all know how that worked out when you thought Marinette and Adrien were Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

She huffed. “Okay, no, that doesn’t count. I was wrong one time.”

“And Chloe. And me. Chat was white, Alya.” Nino said without hesitation. Alya shoved his shoulders, causing him to step back a few steps to balance himself. He grinned at her.

“Nino, shut up.” Alya snipped before sighing. She grabbed the towel from Nino’s hand and put it down on the counter. “Nino… I will bet anything on the fact that Adrien is downstairs, right now, in Marinette’s apartment.”

His eyebrows raised, “Anything, huh?” She slapped him in the arm, slightly annoyed at him not taking it seriously. “Ow! Okay, fine, let’s go see.”

Alya squealed again, grabbing Nino and dragging him outside of her apartment. She could hear him mumble about how they should lock her door but Alya didn’t really care. If she didn’t get there quick, Adrien would leave before she could get there and they would pretend like nothing happened. She couldn’t give them any chance to deny that something had happened. If she did, they would just curl back into their individual shells and never realize that they were perfect for each other.

Marinette didn’t let her back out of her feelings for Nino and Alya refused to let her back out of her feelings for Adrien.

Nino complained as she pulled him into the stairwell and ran down the stairs with her hand still clamped around his wrist. As soon as they stopped in front of Marinette’s door, Nino took back his hand, rubbing his wrist as if she hurt him. Alya stuck out her tongue at him, knowing full well she didn’t even hold his wrist hard enough to bother a fly. Taking out the spare key for Marinette’s apartment from her pocket, she gently unlocked to door, begging it not to squeak for once in its life.

When she inched the door open, though, it spooked Marinette’s cat and caused her to jump onto the table and push off some wine glasses. Alya flinched as they shattered on the ground and she heard a loud thump and scream in Marinette’s bed room. Nino sighed behind her. “This is why I don’t like your theories, Wifi.”

It was too late to back out of her apartment like nothing happened because she could hear Adrien saying something to Marinette in her bedroom before the door opened. Marinette stepped out of her bedroom with baseball bat, and Adrien right behind her. What was even more odd was that they were both in their underwear. Which… technically, was a blessing and a curse. She did not need to see Adrien’s Ladybug underwear.

As soon as Marinette and Adrien saw Alya and Nino at the door, Marinette turned bright red and Adrien ran back into her bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Alya squealed and threw herself into Marinette’s arms. The bat Marinette was holding clattered to the ground as she stuttered and mumbled out excuses of _it’s not what it looks like_ and _why are you in my apartment_. Alya couldn’t help but squeal even more when she heard Adrien start freaking out in her bedroom.

“Where are my pants?” Adrien yelled.

It was probably only to himself but behind her, she heard a rustle of clothes then Nino saying, “Out here, bro.”

Marinette sighed against Alya. “I hate you.”

“You love me.” Alya replied smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without a doubt, Nino calls Alya wifi 100% of the time until the day he calls her wife. 
> 
> And its over!! So sad.... OR IS IT!   
> Do you guys want to see what happened in between the date and now? If you do, let me know in the comments, I'll make you guys a little in between ficlet <3 The more you guys let me know you want from this universe, the more you guys get!
> 
> I have a new ML fic out called Ruined With You and it's going to pretty long so go read some of that and comment on it too!!  
> Remember, I'm defectivegems on tumblr, come send me prompts and asks. Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark for more!


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette squirmed slightly in the chair across from Alya, just watching as she took a sip of her coffee. Alya smirked and put her coffee back down on the table. She had to admit, seeing Marinette freak out was kind of amusing. Adrien and Nino had left a couple of minutes ago, with a few awkward and blushing goodbyes. She couldn’t help but laugh internally at her friends. They slept together and yet they still act like blushing virgins around each other.  

“So… how was the sex?” Alya asked.

Squeaking in horror, Marinette shook her head violently. “Sex? No! We didn’t have sex.”

Alya raised her eyebrows, “Girl… his pants were out here.”

Marinette sighed, “We got drunk. You know how Adrien gets when he’s drunk.”

Unfortunately, that was actually a reasonable excuse. Adrien had an annoying habit of undressing when he was drunk. Most of the time, whoever is with him is able to stop him as long as they constantly reminded him that they were in public. The moment Adrien was out of public, everything came off. Alya had to learn about the habit in a rather annoying way. Walking in on your boyfriend’s best friend naked isn’t a fun experience. Smiling to herself, Alya clasped her hands together on the table.

“You realize that doesn’t explain your lack of clothing.”

She opened her mouth and quickly shut it again, crossing her arms in annoyance. “I got hot during the night, I must have taken my clothes off. You are not being a good friend.”

“So what you’re telling me, is that absolutely nothing happened between you and Adrien last night?” And like she expected, Marinette’s face was instantly red. Chuckling to herself, Alya reached over and patted her best friend’s hand. Marinette always did have a hard time hiding things from her.

Waiting for Marinette to collect herself, Alya took a large sip from her coffee. She stuttered for around ten seconds before saying, “Okay… if you must know… he kissed me.”

Alya screamed happily and frantically put down her coffee cup. “I knew it! So you guy are dating now?”

“No. No…” Marinette mumbled. “No? I don’t know… I mean we were going to talk about it over drinks but you know Adrien… and me.”

She snorted and nodded her head in response. While Adrien enjoyed striping, Marinette was a total lightweight and it was nearly impossible to get her to stop dancing once she started drinking. It was fun, in a way, just never good when Marinette felt the need for alcohol to calm her nerves. Which had happened a couple times around Adrien already.

“You have got to stop drinking to calm your nerves,” Alya said, amused with the entire situation.

Marinette grumbled at her friend unintelligibly. When she grabbed her coffee and started to down it in large gulps, Alya decided to back off a little. She knew Marinette always had a hard time with her relationship, or lack thereof, with Adrien. She probably didn’t know what she wanted any more than Adrien did. Waiting for her to collect herself, Alya leaned back in her chair and discretely checked her phone for a text from Nino. He had told her he would try to gather information from Adrien’s side and send it to her so they could tag team them into actually getting together if they hadn’t yet.

Nino had sent her a text message that pretty much said the exact same thing that Marinette told her, Adrien kissed her and they didn’t end up talking about what was going to happen between them. When Marinette cleared her throat, Alya quickly sent a text asking Nino to get Adrien to tell him what he wanted and she would do the same with Marinette.

“I’m just really confused right now, to be honest. Last night… I thought I was pretty sure I wanted something with him.” Marinette said quietly, her eyes still focused on her coffee cup. Alya noticed her friends pinky tapping on the glass, a nervous habit she developed that often told Alya whenever she needed to reassure her of a decision she already made.

“And now you aren’t?” Alya asked while her fingers tapped away on her phone under the table. Marinette shrugged her shoulders and looked up at Alya. Her hands froze half way through the text message and she watched Marinette open and close her mouth in an attempt to voice her thoughts.

“I don’t know. I want to, I guess. It’s just… I’m scared he just kissed me last night because of the situation we were in. Maybe he doesn’t actually like me like that, you know, maybe he thinks it’s all just a mistake.” Marinette sighed again and dropped her head into her hands. “I mean, wouldn’t he have texted by now if he wanted something with me?”

After quickly finishing typing and sending her message to Nino, Alya put her phone down on her lap and clasped her hands back on the table. “Maybe he’s trying to figure out if you want to. He kissed you, right, so he probably thinks that you know he wants to be something with you. Knowing Adrien, he’s probably just trying to let you make the decision.”

“Yeah… Maybe,” Marinette mumbled. Alya’s phone vibrated on her lap and she carefully tipped it to see the message and smiled as she watched Marinette wrestle with her thoughts across from her. Her phone was sitting right next to her coffee cup and she watched as it lit up.

Marinette almost hit her coffee off the table as she scrambled to grab it and open up the text message. Her face slowly got redder and a small smile touched her lips and Alya got up from the table. Walking towards her best friends bedroom, Alya said, “Come on, sweetheart, we got to get you ready for your actual date.”

Alya laughed to herself as she heard Marinette squeal from happiness in the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Starts to cry* noooo, its over.   
> Yes, over. Done. No more chapters mon cheri. But do you know what isn't over? My other two miraculous fanfiction Away and Ruined With You!   
> There are almost 100 subscribers to this fic, and yet less than half of that on Away and Ruined with You... Come on my lovelies, I believe in you, go read and subscribe to those as well! 
> 
> And finally, as always, I'm Defectivegems on tumblr, I accept prompts. Bookmark, kudos, comment, and user subscribe to me if you liked this fic and want more fics like this <3
> 
> See you beauties on my other fics :*


End file.
